Is It Graduation Yet?
by MissMandee31
Summary: Three days before Daria leave for college, Daria moves in with Jane. The past summer her and Trent had become very close, could it lead to something more? Daria/Trent! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daria, I do not own any of the characters actually. Don't Sue!! :D**

The leaves on the tree changed from a vivid green into an oh so subtle shade of brown, the months went from June, through a hot July, into a slightly muggy August, into what is now a slightly more chilly September.3 Days and she'd be at Raft. High school was always such a drag, but she could only think to herself 'More people to harass and disdain my existence'. With that thought, she threw the last of her socks into a large suitcase along with the rest of her slightly drab wardrobe, and rolled it from her room, shutting the door on the life she had once known and felt comfortable with. Without Jane or Tom, or even her nutcase sister, Daria didn't feel all too comfortable leaving the familiar to the outskirts of unknown territory.

Step by step she made it down the stairs into the foyer where her mother and father waited anxiously to say goodbye. Helen of course was about to leave for one of her all night meetings at the office with Eric. Jake was nearing tears thinking about Daria's leave, and wouldn't stop talking about his own childhood and how his father had put him through military "Damn Recruiters!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Niether Daria or Helen budged; they were no longer shocked by his outrageous outbursts of his childhood. Daria decided to stay at Jane's for the rest of the time in town. Her parents would be fine hearing all about how Sandi wore the pink flip flops with a yellow tank top instead of the orange ones, which obviously both clashed, but the orange wasn't such an eye sore. Intriguing for sure, but Daria believed she could live without Quinn's fashion advice and hearing her giggle from time to time on the phone with one of her many suitors. Plus, Trent was taking Daria and Jane to their respected colleges. Daria, going to Raft, and Jane going to BFAC, she often wondered if the tank was honestly going to make it to Boston.

"Call when you leave for Boston okay sweetie", her mother said in a voice anxious to have her eldest daughter out of the house it seemed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around here kiddo? Those damn teachers will get to your head and you'll be completely screwed up for the rest of your life, do you really want that Daria? Do you? DO YOU!?" Jake exclaimed, obviously still living in the moment of over 25 years ago.

"I'm fine, other then the extreme vandalism, stealing cars and robbing banks, I should have no trouble getting adjusted." Daria spoke, words dripping with her oh so familiar scent of sarcasm.

"Well that's good dear", Helen spoke, obviously ignoring the sarcasm that she had grown accustomed to in the past 18 years, staring at her phone willing it to ring so she could get to work, and do something that she'd often neglect the family for. As if on cue, the phone rings.

"Oh Hi Eric…. Yes…..Oh god….Alright…. No problem, I'll keep up for days finishing this case, you can count on Me.", without even a goodbye, she hung the phone up, grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Big case, have to get to work, have a nice time at Jane's Daria." She spoke in such a tone that only rodents could possible hear. Daria shrugged and picked up her things and walked to the familiar house that she had spent most of the summer at anyway. She approached the door and a tall lanky figure answered.

"Hey Daria." Trent said in his sultry deep voice. A voice that normally would have brought a hot red warmth to Daria's cheeks, but she'd spent so much time with him this summer getting to know him more and more when Jane was out, it was just something of normal for her to hear.

"Hey Trent, Jane home?" she spoke in her normal past monotone voice. The tall lanky figure looked behind him and then back at Daria, it seemed that he was contemplating telling her the answer.

"Maybe. If she is, she'd be in her room." With that, he opened the door farther so Daria could step inside with her overly packed suitcases, and she headed upstairs to Jane's room.

"They're green, they don't talk English, but that doesn't make them amazing surgeons! Alien Doctors, next on Sick, Sad World." Came the narrorator to the show that had possessed both Jane and Daria since she had moved here. Daria walked into the room to find that the narrorator was going to be the only one talking, Jane was missing.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot." Came a voice from the hallway, Trent appeared as if out of no where. "She's with that guy… uhm… Well that guy." He said.

"Oh, that one." Daria said, actually knowing that he was talking about Mitch. A boy she had ran into at the Art supplies store, and had been seeing almost everyday since then.

"You wanna watch some TV in my room until she gets back?" Trent offered. In his mind the past few months had been exceptional. He was getting to know the girl that always seemed to hide behind bitter sarcasm and a defense shield that nobody could break. He'd heard about what her life was like before she moved to Lawndale, it honestly wasn't much different than what it was like when she had moved here.

The stories revolved around Quinn and her friends mostly. They made Trent smile and think what it would have been like to know her before he did. It made him think that Daria was an actual person with an actual life that she left behind. Instead of this cynical woman who appeared out of no where.

"Sure." She mumbled. Always a little awkward between them. Even when they used to stay up waiting for Jane, nights after nights talking about life before Daria moved. She enjoyed those nights more than anything. After breaking up with Tom, she had decided that maybe the whole relationship thing wasn't really her forte, but somewhere in the back of her mind she still pictured what it would be like if she did date Trent.

Walking into Trent's room was like entering a warzone. Clothes disheveled on the floor and the bed. Cups and plates stacked on the TV dresser as if he was meaning to move them to the kitchen eventually, but really never got around to it. But to Daria, it was okay, she had been in Trent's room plenty of times since the summer had begun, and she had gotten quite accustomed to the musky week old pizza smell that loomed in the air. Trent tossed the remote at Daria, willing her to find something to watch, of course she chose the same show she'd watched everyday and was intrigued by the Alien doctors, who wouldn't be?

"Jane's brainwashed you with this show", Trent spoke, with a sly smile on his face.

"Actually, I think the show's brainwashed me in itself." She said, Trent laugh-coughed slightly and motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"It's a little messy, but nothing dangerous, I killed the last mouse a couple days ago." Trent spoke. Daria could only hope that it was a joke.

"Wow, and the cockroaches?" She said, Trent shrugged and moved a pile of t shirts from the bed unto the floor. Daria stepped cautiously across his floor and sat down next to Trent. The tension that was normally there when they had first met, came back with a vengeance. Only the sound of the TV separated the thickness of the air.

"So, has Janey told you much about this guy?"

"Nothing imparticular, we're not so great at girl talk. Normally I ask how her night went and she shrugs and picks up another slice. We then begin to talk about world domination."

"Oh. That's cool Daria."

"Mhm. Very."

Yet again. Silence overcame them. Trent looked away from the TV and to Daria. She wasn't a blonde with a huge rack who went everywhere dressed in clothes that surely belonged to dolls. And he believed that's why he found her so attractive. Not only did he find her appearance attractive, he believed that she was truly genuine, and one of the coolest high schoolers he'd ever met. Sometime between the graduation of his sister and her best friend, and the current, he'd realized that the feelings in the pit of his stomach weren't week old pizza nausea, not even stage jitters anymore. They were a completely new feeling. Sure he had girlfriends, but none of them gave him this flutter that he was experiencing now. It was a fact that he had fallen for Daria.

**Okayyy. So it's my first Daria Fic, but I really enjoy the show, and I wish upon anything that Daria and Trent get together. Unfortunately that will never happen, but when I write it can! Hehe. Well Review this and let me know what you think, be critical, I can handle it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Graduation Yet?  
****Chapter 2.  
****Disclaimer: Yet again, I still do not own the characters portrayed in this writing, and I never will. Don't Sue! :D**

"Well you two look comfortable." Said a voice from the hallway. Daria and Trent both jumped a tad bit, rubbed their eyes and looked over at each other. They had fallen asleep and what time was it anyway?

"Whoa, Janey. You, uh, you're home." Trent said in a raspy I-just-woke-up voice. He swung his legs over the bed and headed to the hallway. Next to Jane stood a tall rather portly man, black hair, dark eyes.

Daria still lying in the bed, rose enough to see the figure next to Jane.

"This is Mitch; he goes to Lawndale Community College for an Art Major." Jane spoke. "This is my brother Trent, probably won't remember you anyway, and my friend Daria, don't mind the rude insults she might give." Jane said with a smirk.

"Cool" Trent said and shook the stranger's hand. He left the room and headed downstairs to more than likely stare into the empty cabinets and refrigerator for 20 minutes to realize there was no food.

"So please don't tell me I just walked into a secret rendezvous?" Jane said.

"Yes. We managed to get all of our clothes on in a split second." Daria remarked.

"Well, Mitch and I are going to my room to well do what you and Trent lacked." Jane laughed, Daria's eyes widened. "Chill out amiga, he's showing me some painting techniques he learned at his school." With that, they left the hallway and all that was heard was a door closing. Daria sighed, she wished so much Jane hadn't came home. She had woke a few times, noticing subtle things. Trent's hand on her side, Trent stealing the covers, realizing it, and covering Daria back up. There she was, over analyzing things once again. _Get over this Morgendorfer_ she said to herself. She glanced over at the neon numbers on the clock. 3:50 am. Whoa, she'd slept longer next to Trent than she normally did at home.

She rose from the bed, found her glasses and walked through the doorway and drudged herself down the stairs, still a little groggy, she sat on the Lane's couch, knowing that underneath it was probably where the remote was to the television, before she even had mustered up the ambition to search she heard footsteps from behind her.

"That's a good show you're watching." Trent spoke as he sat next to Daria, both now staring at the back screen.

"I agree, this channel seems so fitting for what I'm feeling." Daria spoke, as she put her elbow on the couch and her head against her hand.

"Ya know, I'm thinking there's something..uh.. wrong with you?" Trent said half asking half prying.

"I don't know if I really feel like talking Trent." Daria said. He thought _Here she goes again, hiding behind her barrier for dear life._

"Daria, you know I won't judge you, or uh, hurt you or any of that stuff." Trent said, trying to sound whole hearted with every fiber of his being. Daria sighed, realizing that this past summer he'd been there through everything, when Jane was or wasn't home. She started to realize that she had turned to him for anything that had happened throughout the course of the summer. Jane had been out almost everyday, and besides Trent's band practice, he still found time to talk to her. He had even started calling her on an almost daily basis, Jane called too, but only when she wasn't out with Mitch, or Jake, or whoever else she dated this summer.

"Tom called me a couple of nights ago." Daria spoke, Trent couldn't read her expression. Granted, he could almost never read her expression.

"Whoa, déjà vu. Have anything interesting to day?" He said, feeling this twinge of jealousy burn through his stomach lining.

"He actually reconsidered going to college where he was to go somewhere closer to Raft, and even considered going TO Raft." Daria said, Trent waiting for her to continue. "I mean, we weren't in love or anything. At least I don't think we were, and if that's what love is, I want a refund." She said, Trent stifled a laugh, this was no joking matter, He realized she was hurting, and he could be her "knight in shining armour".

"Love is a word tossed around by teenagers these days. You go on two dates, and you're in love. Daria, you're an old-fashioned soul, you have to find someone who appreciates that in every way." Trent said turning to look at her in her eyes. His stomach did a flip flop, he could even feel his palms moisten.

"I'm 18, you're 24. Have you ever felt like maybe you missed out on something?" She said, thinking about Tom. He never treated her bad. Sure they did the same thing every night, and when they didn't see each other, they mainly just talked on the phone about world nonsense. In all honesty, he was pretty perfect for her, and obviously if Trent is trying to give her relationship advice, she figured, she didn't have a chance with him whatsoever.

"Yeah. I still feel like I missed out, and some days I wonder if I'll ever be able to change that." He said, wanting to kiss her. Wanting to hold her, wanting to be the one that she'd go to no matter what life threw at her. But here he was, consoling her about one of her exes, actually her only ex, but regardless of a number. It was Tom.

"What should I do? Risk it with him? Risk his stupid parents blaming me for changing the mind of their brilliant son and breaking the Sloane legend?" Daria said, turning her head to meet Trent's eyes. They were dark, and she'd liked them since she was 16. Every chance she could to look him straight in the eye, she did. Even to this day. Tom's eyes were dark too, but he hadn't had such a mysterious demeanor behind them, as Trent did. I think that was what intrigued Daria so much.

"Daria. I think maybe I should risk it." Trent mumbled to himself, still Daria's impeccable hearing caught it.

"What exactly does that mean? Would you like to date Tom?" Daria said, waiting for the answer of what this already risky man was going to risk.

Trent's heart began to race. Was this truly going to happen? Was he really going to tell Daria that this friendship had taken a toll on his heart? He realized that he had been silent for a while now, thinking of how he was going to say this. Wait. Say what exactly? How could he tell her he was in love with her, when he himself had never felt what true love felt like? Was this is? He couldn't truly be sure. Could he say that he really liked her? Could he say that they should be more than friends? Everything sounded too small compared to what he really felt.

"Uhm, Trent?" Daria said, breaking Trent out of his intimate gaze with the flesh coloured carpet.

"Daria, there's uhm, something that I've been meaning to uh.. tell you." Trent said, he could feel his face getting warm, is this how Daria felt for the past two years? I doubt it, she never had to tell him how she felt. "I think that maybe-"

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Trent was cut off as the someone was at the door. Trent sighed, he had almost done it, almost told Daria how he felt. Almost. That was the word of the evening. He rose to answer the door, and wanted to kick himself in the ass when he saw who was there.

"Hey Trent, I swung by Daria's to see if she was home, nobody answered, so I figured she'd be here. Is she?" Daria rose and approached the door, in disbelief, she spoke only one word that curled both her own stomach, and Trents.

"Tom?"

**Review! REVIEW! I hope you like this, yes, it is going to be a TrentDaria, but it isn't going to happen for a while, I thought you might like the twist for all of those TomDaria Shippers. I'm trying to make this different than the million other TrentDaria stories. I hope that I'll succeed. Review and be critical!! :D I'm going to try to get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter, hopefully you can help out and do that for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Is It Graduation Yet

Is It Graduation Yet?

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Daria, MTV, nothing. I only own this story. Deal with it.

Daria moved closer to the open door with her ex boyfriend beyond it. As she approached, Trent moved aside, sighing as he left. Daria watched his lanky frame move quickly from the sight of Tom to his room upstairs. Shortly after, a door was slammed, and guitar chords were heard.

"Hey Daria." Tom spoke in his voice, that Daria actually missed, maybe, she wasn't quite sure.

"Hey". She spoke so nonchalantly, she had told herself that he wouldn't get to her, no matter what he might say, it would always go in one ear and out the other. Well at least she tried.

"I want you to know that I've decided, and been accepted to go to, Raft." He spoke and then lunged for a hug at Daria. Daria stood there, somewhat shocked, yet somewhat relieved. Maybe it was the fact that she'd see a familiar face everyday, or maybe it was that damn heart of hers that kept resurfacing.

"That's uhm, great Tom." She said almost regrettably. In her head were all these visions of her and Tom sharing and apartment, and fighting. It was their thing. They had almost the same family background, but Daria was such a pessimist, and Tom just wasn't. Everything he thought was "in the silver lining".

"Wow. Sound a little bit more enthusiastic and we might have to have you hospitalized." He said with such a sarcastic tone.

"Uhm. I just thought you were so dead set on that one college. Ya know, the one that looked at me and rejected me on the spot?" Daria said, ever so cruelly.

"They didn't reject you on the spot. They sent you a letter that you were on the waiting list, it just so happens that the waiting list is quite long. They only pick the best students to go there." Tom said. Daria didn't even bother listening to him any longer. The best students? Just because she didn't participate in all the schools extra curricular programs doesn't mean that she wasn't a good student.

In fact, Daria had pulled accumulative 3.8 GPA throughout her entire student schedule. But I guess that wasn't what they were looking for.

"Yes Tom. You're right. I wasted my high school years by being buried in books, and actually doing the assignments whether I wanted to or not. I should have blown all of them off to be a cheerleader." She said, and with that the door slammed in front of Tom's face. She stormed off into the Lane's couch, which could serve as her butt's permanent residence for right now. She had this urge inside to cry, to let it all out for once, but she had such a stone exterior that she was afraid to. She couldn't even picture herself crying.

The last time that she had actually cried was in elementary school, when she was called a "Brain" and shoved nose first into a locker. Bloody-nose and all, she went into the bathroom, she let her tears fall. She honestly had wondered if this whole school thing was really going to pull through to be what she wished it would, and to this day it hadn't.

With Guitar chords loud as anything blaring from upstairs, she decided why not? Who would come in and comfort her? Nobody, it would be okay to let a couple of tears fall. As soon as she had thought of that, she was sobbing uncontrollably into a couch pillow as if it were the only one that really understood what was going on.

After a half hour of finally releasing the pain that was built up from everything that Tom had said, tonight, and throughout their entire relationship. All he really wanted was a girl that he could flaunt, flatter and focus on. Unfortunately, other than her intellect, she thought, she didn't exactly have "flauntable" features.

Eyes red and puffy, she scurried upstairs, only to run into another person. His eyes also matched Daria's. They both stood there, looking at each others expressions. Trent's was pure jealousy and uneasiness by the situation that he was put in so suddenly, how had he fallen for her so quickly, so much to the point even seeing her ex boyfriend made him want to throw up. Daria's on the other hand was pure hurt. How could he have said that to her? Knowing how much she hated high school yet got one of the best GPA's throughout her class.

Doing the only thing that felt right, they grabbed each other in a tight embrace. Trent rubbing both her back and shoulders, wishing that he could take whatever she was feeling away. He realized at this point, he wanted to hurt Tom for hurting such an innocent girl, for obviously no apparent reason, in his mind.

She had grabbed whatever she could of his shoulders that she could with the bitten brittle nails that she had. Feeling exactly as he did, she wanted to take away whatever made those eyes red. In the pit of her stomach though, she thought that she had just slammed the door in its face. Literally.

They broke from their embrace both staring into each other's red puffy eyes. Understanding that maybe neither of them wanted to talk, or maybe both of them wanted to talk. It was an unsure moment for both of them. Daria thinking about Tom, and Trent thinking about Daria.

Trent sighed and took Daria's hand in his and led her into his bedroom. It was one of the last days he'd have with her. Daria didn't object one bit, not when he took her hand or when he closed the door behind him, or even when he placed his arm around her.

"Daria." Trent said in his deep voice that brought a tingle into Daria's stomach. She sat there as if he spoke a different language for what felt like forever.

"Yes?" She spoke half wishing and half wondering. What could he possibly have to say to her? She was a girl on the rebound, as they had called it around school. Was this really the right time to get her alone? Or was he just going to tell her about a mystic spiral concert coming up? She honestly was as clueless as Trent looked. Trent's eyes fell straight to the floor as if the most interesting thing in the world were there. He'd never had gotten this far in his mind. A romantic embrace, and then actually tell her how he felt?

"Do you… uh… have time to listen to this song that I wrote?" He said, she soon noticing that it was nothing interesting, and with a sigh she decided to reply.

"Sure." Unenthusiastically as she had ever spoken in her life. Trent noticed, and with a slight grin on his face, he picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords that Daria had heard earlier with Tom in the living room. Soon his voice took over and the chords were lost in the background.

_If you're into realism_

_You shouldn't be with him._

_You're always a cynic._

_Why can't you get it?_

_Sarcasm bites your words._

_I want you to be my girl._

_A monotone voice lust_

_And I can't get enough._

_Open your eyes._

_Look at the sight._

_So simple and plain._

_I'm going insane._

_Take it in stride._

_Swallow your pride._

_Look in my eyes._

_I can be that guy._

_I can be that guy._

_I can be your guy._

Daria didn't know what to say. Had he really been singing to her, or just listening for her opinion? _Don't think too hard there Morgendorfer _she said to herself. She had a tendency of over thinking almost everything actually. He just wanted an opinion, and an opinion is what she'd give him.

"It wasn't anything like Mystic Spiral." She said in her monotone voice that Trent had found oh so appealing in the past few months.

"That was the idea." Trent spoke, hoping that maybe in the back of her mind she understood what the meaning of the song was about. Who was as amazingly cynical and completely realistic and mind shatteringly monotone than her? He was so afraid of feeling this way toward an 18 year old, so young and naïve. He then thought, she wasn't really, not at all actually. She had the mind of someone superior to himself.

"Well I thoroughly enjoyed such a meaningful song after such a meaningful break up." She spoke, feeling as if Trent should know that Tom was no longer a huge part of her life any more. Would it change anything between them? She doubted it, but it was okay with her. She'd rather have him in her life as a friend, then not in it at all.

"You two finally ended it for good?" Trent spoke hiding his happiness. Was it that cruel of him to find this the happiest moment of his life? His crush of legal age, finally breaking up with her boyfriend for good, it had to be too good to be true, he thought to himself.

"He advertently said I wasn't intelligent whatsoever and that his college only accepted the brightest students." She held her head in her hands. Those tear glands were reacting to the sting of his words once again. _Don't let him see you cry _she said to herself. Crying was weakness in her eyes, and possibly in his too. But that didn't stop her mind from making a lone tear fall from her left eye.

"Don't ever doubt your intelligence Daria, you're a hell of a lot smarter than I'll ever be." Trent said, then laughed-coughed, and managed to spot Daria's tear line down her cheek "Don't cry over someone who isn't worth your time", he said, slightly rubbing the tear line from her face. Not sure whether to be embarrassed or vulnerable, or hell, both, she took his hand and slid their fingers together.

They sat there, fingers entwined for a short time, but it felt like an eternity to Daria. Trent had felt bad most of the time; his hands were already sweaty from being around her in such close proximity, now they must be unbearable. Trent mustered up the last ounce of courage that he had, and put his arm around her shoulder moving her head from its normal position onto his shoulder. Daria felt the flood gates of her eyes about to open again.

"Thanks for being here for me when Jane isn't around Trent." She said, as her flood gates completely released. Trent felt his shoulder moisten and felt the slight jerks from Daria's crying. _Finally, I believe that she is just as vulnerable as I am_ Trent thought. He'd never thought he'd see the day that Daria was not only crying, but crying on his shoulder. He moved her head up; she moved it stubbornly, so he could see into the glow of her damp dark eyes.

"I'm here for you even if Jane is here. Always." Trent said as he traced her jaw line up to her earlobe. He took her glasses off of her lost looking face and placed them on a messy end table, but that didn't matter. She mattered. They looked each other in the eyes, and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was a spark in both of their bodies, not wanting to give Daria the wrong idea, Trent broke apart shortly after the kiss began. He felt sorry for kissing her.

"Daria, I'm so sorry. I knew you were hurting, and I feel like I've uhhh… taken advantage of you or something." Trent said, melancholy in his voice. Daria, still in shock, didn't really know what to say.

"So my uh… feelings weren't as oblivious as I thought they were?" Daria sighed. Not sure if it was a pity kiss, or an actual kiss. Trent just laughed, which slowly turned into a hacking cough, which only appeared when they talked about them being together in anyway.

"Daria, I've dug you since you were 16. But things just weren't right with age, or timing, ever." He spoke. Daria smiled an actual smile, but quickly stopped, trying to hide how happy this made her. "I'm sorry, but I saw that smile Daria." Trent said as he swooped in and kissed her again, deepening the kiss almost instantly. His hands running through her hair, all the way down to her hips, he couldn't stop thinking that finally this was it. He finally knew what love felt like.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note.

**Yes. I will be continuing this story**, although I have somewhat of a block on what to write. I will be working on this next chapter most of tonight and probably into tomorrow, although tomorrow is going to be quite busy. If you haven't reviewed this story, please do, also check out my other story "Summer Moves". Both of them will hopefully reach a chapter 10 at the least, that's where my mind is heading me. But keep reviewing and I'll keep posting.

Thanks all,

Amanda


	5. Chapter 4

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, if I did, they'd be on every channel by now :D**

It seemed as if time stood still.

The kiss had happened. It was real, it wasn't Daria thinking about them being together, and it wasn't one of Trent's "I'm stoned" dreams either. Trent and Daria hadn't spoke much of their encounter as Jane had showed up Mitch-less and wanted to spend some time with her "amiga" tonight, with a pizza in hand; Trent mentioned something about thinking and band practice, and he had left.

It was nearing 6 pm, Jane and Daria were in her room watching "Animal Maulings" and Jane was also paying close attention to her piece of art. Which somewhat resembled a very large, very green and rotten, apple. Daria could almost smell the mold.

"Has anyone ever told you that your art is a little…. Abstract?" Daria spoke as she looked at the almost liquefied fruit on the canvas.

"Well, Picasso wasn't recognized until he died, so I'm trying to beat the odds." She said as she began to paint the slight puddle underneath the decaying fruit.

"By painting death?" Daria sarcastically remarked. Her eyes focused on the fruit for a mere second before she was off in her dream world. She still felt her arms tremble when she had felt Trent's touch, and she could still taste his kiss on her lip. Fantasizing, she bit her lower lip a bit too hard as a metallic taste filled her mouth.

"Shit." She said, half pain, half surprise. She wiped the blood away from her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Whoa, ya know, if I had known you were that hungry…." Jane began.

"I'm fine." Daria jumped in, obviously preoccupied.

"Okay, so I know I've been gone for a while today with Mitch but, what's going on? You seem a little out there. You know, more than usual." Jane said, as she placed a finishing spot of black decay on the apple's side.

"It's surreal Jane." Daria began, "I think I kissed your brother." She said, not even believing herself.

"You think? Did he give you any… glitterberries? Or did he pass you a very large glass vase for you to breathe on?" Jane air quoted the word "vase", as if Daria was a child and didn't know what she had really meant.

"No. We were both there, okay, I did kiss your brother." Daria said, not sure what to expect out of Jane.

"'Bout damn time." She said with a shy smile. After two years of tormenting Daria in front of her brother, they had finally gotten together. "So you guys are dating now? A little late in the game." She said, reminding Daria that she only had a couple more days in Lawndale.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on. We kissed about 20 minutes before you walked in, and he was gone by then."

"So you're telling me that in 20 minutes you two didn't say a word." Jane asked. Daria blushed, a deep red. "Okay. So you BEGAN to kiss 20 minutes before I walked in and I'm guessing I ended it?"

"Yep, that would be it." Daria said, and fell back against Jane's bed.

"Damn, I'm getting good at ruining your moments." Jane said, as she sat on the bed with Daria. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I leave soon; I mean I could always push it back to a later date if needed. They enroll all year, but I don't even know if we're together or not. I don't want to make a decision to stay and him be with Monique in a week, because then I'd need to get the hell out as soon as possible." Daria said as she weighed all of her options.

"Trust me. Monique is the last thing on his mind if he's kissing you." Jane spoke. Daria's eyes lit up red, was she not as good as Monique? Just because she didn't wear revealing clothes, or because she wasn't a piercing fanatic, was she not good enough?

"What the hell does that mean?" Daria exclaimed, making sure she knew that what she had said was wrong.

"Whoa Daria, I think you took that the wrong way." Jane said, waving her hands in an apologetic manner.

"What way was I supposed to take it? That just because Monique showed off all of her assets and probably had her **assets** pierced doesn't mean…" Daria stopped. She realized who she was comparing herself to. Honestly, it was a losing battle. Daria didn't want piercings, she didn't want to wear clothes that showed off her stomach. She was perfectly fine with who she was and what she wore. But that doesn't mean that Trent was.

"Daria, listen, don't get upset because that slut couldn't keep Trent, or keep her legs closed. Be happy that he wants to be with you for who you are, don't dare go changing to impress him. Trust me. The less of Monique that you are, the happier it will make him, that's what I mean when I said that. I didn't mean that you were any less attractive or whatnot." Jane pled in her defense. Daria shrugged.

"I can only hope that you're right." She said, as she closed her eyes.

Jane left her to sleep for a while. If things went the way that she thought they would, Daria would be up late with Trent, like they were the entire summer. That way, she could sneak off to see that boy Mitch. Heading downstairs, she heard the familiar tune coming from the basement. Knowing who was down there, she headed in the direction.

"Hey Trent." She said as she took the last step down into the basement.

"Hey Janey, what's going on?" He said as he kept his head turned down towards the guitar.

"Oh, nothing much Romeo, just left your Juliet to sleep." She smirked and with that his head jumped up.

"Oh. Yeah. Daria." He said.

"Wow, I've seen more enthusiasm at the morgue." Jane quipped.

"Janey, it's complicated." Trent said, his gaze then meeting the guitar strings once more.

"Trent, how is this complicated. She likes you, you like her, bam you two kiss. How much more simplified can this get?" She said, getting a little angrier by the minute.

"Janey, she's leaving to college in a couple of days. There's the complication." He said, still staring at his guitar strings.

"You know. I probably shouldn't tell you this but she was considering pushing back her start date. They enroll 6-8 times a year. Next one is in October." Jane said, leaning against the wall to her side.

"Oh, A little over a month from now." Trent still looked tormented. He knew his feelings were there for her, he just didn't want her to leave.

"Trent. Just talk to her, avoiding her isn't helping in the least. At least let her know how you feel. She's so damned confused she doesn't even know where you two stand, just clarify it okay?" Jane asked.

"Alright, I think I can do that." Trent spoke, finally returning his gaze unto Jane. He put the guitar down, and followed his sister up the stairs. Before heading up to Jane's room to wake up Daria, Jane grabbed his arm.

"Trent. You know… Monique wasn't the only one screwing up the relationship between you two." Jane said.

"I know Janey, I screwed up those three times. I think it was because if she could do it to me, why couldn't I do it to her?" Trent said, remembering how badly he had hurt her when he told her what had happened.

"Well just so you know. You're both on my 'watch' list. You being my brother, and her being my friend, don't screw her over okay?" She said with sincerity in her voice.

"Trust me on this one. She's not Monique." Trent said, as he headed into his sister's room to find Daria.

**I figured out an intriguing way to head with this story. Everyone makes Trent to be such a thoughtful boyfriend to Daria, but honestly do you really think that he would be? Sleeping all day, living the so called "life" of a musician. I'm hoping to really bring that out in this story. Still not over, trust me. I hope you enjoy it so far, I definitely enjoyed writing this :D Read and Review, it brightens my ho-hum day :DD  
-Amanda**


	6. Chapter 5

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own them but if I did, I'd make Trent into a real person and play it on every single channel. :D**

Trent walked up the stairs to his sister's room, as he opened the door he saw Daria laying there peacefully, sleeping. _I can finally call her mine, uhh, I think._ He thought to himself. He didn't want to wake her, but felt that they had left many things up in the air. He approached the bed where she was sleeping and gently sat down, slightly rocking her left shoulder to wake her.

"Daria." He said in a quite voice. She rustled, rubbed her eyes and glanced over.

"Oh, hey Trent." She said quite groggily. She cleared her throat then sat up, facing him.

"I thought we might have to talk." He said, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Okay. About what?" She said, hoping that the relationship wasn't already over before it had begun.

"It's… uh… about us." He said, hoping it didn't scare her with his tone of voice.

"Okay?" She said, a little worried, and at the same time very anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well, we left some things… uhm… not finished or whatever. I just want to make sure that you know how much I care about you and stuff." He said, trying to sound sincere, and trying to get his point across.

"Well I care about you too, and stuff." She spoke. Half of it was serious, half was just mocking him in a way. For a musician, he didn't have the greatest way with words. _Granted _she thought _Look at his band._

"So, uhm, what now?" He asked. Not sure where to go from here. When he was with Monique it was always her begging to have him back after her other boyfriend left her.

"Uhm, I don't know." She said. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't want him to think she was that inexperienced in the relationship thing.

"Well, we could go out." He said, knowing that that was what he wanted from the beginning. Again, he put himself out there and took a risk with the fragile girl that sat in front of him.

"I'd like that Trent." Daria spoke, knowing in her heart that this was one of the best moments in her life to this day. Finally, the boy that seemed so unattainable was really hers.

"Glad to hear it Daria." He said and gave her a warm embrace. The light smell of her hair tickled his nose. He liked it. Somewhat of a Vanilla scent lingered. She on the other hand, still smelled the musky pizza from his room that he spent most of his time in, but there was something more. It was a slight juniper scent. She assumed it had come from incense he had been burning. But it smelt so good coming off of him. They broke apart and Trent looked around.

"So Janey and I were talking." Trent said as he scratched the small of his neck, then moved his hand through his hair.

"This sounds promising." Daria joked.

"She was telling me that you, uhm, want to stay behind from college or something like that." He said.

_Damnit Jane._ Was what was rolling through Daria's head.

"Well, I mean," Daria began, feeling her cheeks light up like a wild fire, "I was thinking about it if, you know, we got together. It would give us some more time to be together." She said, looking down to her boots, counting the carpet fibers, anything to keep her eyes away from Trent.

"I'd like that a lot Daria. I know school is important to you but… uhh… I think it would be really cool if you stuck around, even if it is just another month." Trent gave Daria a smile, and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She realized she was smiling, she didn't mind. He made her happy.

"Okay, I'll call tomorrow." She said as he leaned in and kissed Daria.

"I have to get going though, I'm late for band practice." He said as he gave Daria a quick squeeze and left the room. Jane entered as Trent was leaving.

"Bye." She waved as he just nodded. "So, I'm guessing you two talked?" She said as she plopped next to Daria on her bed and switched on the TV.

"Yeah, we're going out I guess." Daria said.

"Damn what is it with you two and enthusiasm?" Jane said, mainly to herself, knowing that Daria would have no idea where it came from. "Anyway, that's good right?" She said, as she laid back.

"Yes it is indeed." Daria said, as she let herself smile.

"My little Daria's all grown up." She said as she attempted to pinch Daria's cheeks. Daria slapped her hand away quickly.

"Wow, you're just like my grandma."

"Your grandma pinched your cheeks when you had a boyfriend?"

"No. She pinched my cheeks on my 7th birthday, but that didn't stop me from slapping her either." She said as she laid back against the bed.

"Hey, Trent was telling me about a gig they have coming up, I assume you're staying here for a while, so you wanna go?" She said.

"You think they're going to get any better?" Daria said with sheer sarcasm.

"Maybe you'll look at them in a different light. You're the girlfriend of the lead singer." Jane spoke, trying to get Daria a little excited.

"Don't remind me." She joked about Mystic Spiral's talent.

"Well you're going, it's tomorrow. Good thing you're not leaving eh?" She said.

"Yet again, don't remind me." Daria joked, as she rolled over face first into the pillow and quickly fell asleep. Jane wasn't too far behind her.

Daria, being the only one that believed in getting up before 2, woke up slightly later than usual. She headed down the hall to shower, and then left for the kitchen.

_Leftover Pizza. Figures._ She thought in her head.

"Well at least it's better than the damned lasagna at home." She said as she grabbed a slice and sat on the couch. She counted each time she chewed, boredom had taken her over. There wasn't much on at 10 in the morning.

"21…22…23…24", She began to count out loud, "25…26…27…28…"

"29?" A voice said coming from behind her, giving her a little bit of a startle as she slightly jumped.

"I never thought I'd see you awake right now."

"Well, your incessant counting became a part of my dream." Jane spoke as she crashed on the couch next to Daria.

"I'm sorry that I woke you. Didn't think I was that loud."

"Oh you weren't, I'm just a light sleeper."

"With Trent and his guitar in the house, how is that possible?" Daria asked as she finished off the slice of pizza in her hand.

"Funny gal Daria." Jane said as she rubbed her eyes. "I think I'll go see what Mitch is up to." Jane said as she headed into the kitchen and dialed the telephone.

"Hey Mitch." Jane said into the receiver.

"Hey pretty lady." Mitch spoke back.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much…Wait. You're awake?" He said shocked.

"Ha.Ha. Yes I'm awake, now get your cute butt in your crappy car and come over." Jane said. He then mumbled something, and they got off the phone.

"Is his cute butt on the way over?" Daria said, trying to sound as much like Quinn as she could muster.

"Oy. Yes. You want to go to the movies with us?" She said.

"I'd rather not, thanks though." She said.

"You know… Trent isn't going to be up for a while. You may want to come with." Jane said, almost pleading.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll just sleep all day like him. Find out what it's like." Daria said as she laid down on the couch.

"Alright. I'll be back by 5. Shows at 7, don't forget." She said, as she heard the horn outside. A black 67' Cordova pulled up in front of the house. Jane gave a wave, and she left.

Daria fell back asleep quite easily. She wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't sharing a bed with the same sex, or because it was much cooler downstairs then up. It felt like 10 minutes and her eyes were open again.

"Wow. All day sleep huh Morgendorffer?" She joked, picked up her glasses and read the time. 4:30. _Damn._ She said. She also heard movement upstairs. As soon as she heard it, the tall figure was walking downstairs.

"Good morning Daria." He said.

"Trent. It's almost 5 in the evening." Daria pointed out.

"Oh, yeah good point." He said. He grabbed his guitar and headed for the door.

"Off to the show?" Daria inquired.

"Nope. Just practice. No shows for a while." Trent said, leaving Daria awfully confused.

"Well Jane said…-"

"I'm late Daria, I have to go." He kissed her on the cheek and left without another word. Jane soon walked in and Daria looked mad.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Why'd you lie to me about a show tonight?" Daria asked.

"I didn't. Trent told me it was at 7 tonight." Jane said defensively.

"When I asked him, he said he didn't have any shows for a while. Is this some sick game Jane?" She asked, hearing her own slight fury in her voice.

"Oh God." Jane spoke, resting her head in her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Daria almost screamed.

"Daria, he used to tell Monique he was practicing often." She began, "But in reality, he was meeting some other girls at the show." She said in a sincere, yet infuriated tone.

Daria was standing there gaping in awe at what she had just said.

"You're wrong Jane, I know he cares about me."

"Well, then let's go. Get there early. It will prove one of us wrong. And I can only hope to god it's me." Jane said. And with that they grabbed their stuff and were out the front door.


	7. Chapter 6

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Them. Get Used To It :D**

**Author's Note: This is cut into scenes, considering my idea for this chapter it makes more sense this way, Obviously the mark when the scene ends and goes to a different one. Hopefully it's good. :D And, I'm not a good drunk re-enactor. Just thought I'd let you know that. :DD**

Arriving at the club was no different then the uncountable times they had been there before. Unless you count the anger and anticipation Daria was feeling at that moment.

_Not even a day into my relationship, and he's going to leave me._ She thought as she sat at the nearest table to the door, thinking that she may need a quick getaway by the end of the night.

"I don't see him anywhere." Jane observed, as she looked over by the stage and by the bar.

"He's probably in the tank… tanking some girl." Daria said with such sarcasm it actually hit Jane harder than usual. It was her brother, the one who had always been there for her no matter what. He'd also been there for Daria when she wasn't around, but to do this, was completely beyond him.

"To tonight's show!" exclaimed Max, as the 4 bandlings clanked their shot glasses together outside of the club's back entrance. It was a ritual almost, before every show a shot of Jack Daniel's to really get their blood flowing. Tonight was a little different though. Trent sat there in a state of near unconsciousness.

"Hey man, you cool?" Jesse asked as he put his shot glass back in the box with the others, and slid it into the back of the tank.

"Yeah man, but I'm going to stay out here for a little bit. Set up without me. Ya know, gotta warm up the vocals." He said as he stood and waved the other three off. As soon as they were out of sight, he grabbed the bottle of Jack and poured it down his throat. The warm burn rushed from his tongue into his stomach. A few more gulps, and the pint was finished. With Trent's low alcohol tolerance, and his under average body weight, it went straight to his head.

"Hey there." A voice came from the side of him.

"Daria?" He questioned, not actually making out the person standing next to him. His vision blurred quite a bit.

"Yes Trent, it's me." She said as she grabbed a hold of him and pulled him tight. He accepted the warm embrace. It seemed as if she'd gotten dressed up tonight. He could feel her clothes hug her curves in all the right places.

"Ow'd you figerr out about da show?" He tried to mouth out, alcohol rushing through his veins quicker then blood.

"Your sister of course." She said in a rather obvious tone.

"Sorry I didn't invite you mahself. I didn't thenk you would wanna come. Janey usually hasta force you inta it." He said as he propped himself up against the rather petite frame of the female.

"Of course I want to come. See my hunk of a man on stage singing his sexy heart out." She spoke with a seductive tone to her voice. Trent tried to regain his focus. _Wow, Daria did go all out tonight. Contacts, she even did her hair. _He thought. He smiled at her.

"You are super sweet babe." He said as he draped his arm around her shoulders

"No problem, anything for my Trenty." She said as she smiled and helped himself walk farther and farther away from the club, back into her car.

"Damn, it's late." Jane said as she looked at the framed clock on the wall. It read 8:05.

"Weren't they supposed to go on about an hour ago?" asked Daria. As soon as those words were spoke, Jesse showed up on the stage and approached the microphone.

"Hey uhmm, we can't find Trent but we're looking really hard!" He said with a rock on symbol with both hands. The crowd was silent, as Nick then took over.

"In other words, show's cancelled for tonight. We will be rescheduling eventually." He said as he walked off stage and shook his head in disappointment.

"Trent's gone?!" Jane exclaimed, almost jumping from the seat she had taken at the table.

"Wow, how come that isn't much of a shocker to me?" Daria said as she remained seated, and rested her chin against her arms on the table.

"Daria, come on. This is insane, we have to go find him. Leaving him out there would be the worst thing for him." She spoke, as she saw Jesse trotting over to the table the girls were staying.

"The Jack's empty man." He said with a saddened look on his face.

"The booze is gone?! What isn't going missing tonight?" Jane said to Jesse.

"Yeah man, first Trent leaves, and then someone drinks our booze." Jesse said obliviously.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jane began, "Trent was out there when you guys came inside right?"

"Yeah."

"So..?"

"Oh! He must know where it is! We have to go find him." Jesse said as he ran back to his band mates. Jane then hit herself in the forehead.

"I swear that guy…" Jane looked at Daria. "Come on, wherever he is it can't be far, he didn't take the tank, so that has to be a pretty good sign."

"Mhm." Daria spoke unenthusiastically.

"Get up, lets get out to my car and find that damned drunk." She said, having to grab Daria's shoulder to get her to leave the seat.

"Hey guys" Max screamed.

"Yo!" Jane screamed back.

"He left with Daria, said he was going to a hotel or something with her." Max shouted.

Jane and Daria's mouths dropped.

"Hey wait… aren't you Daria?" Max asked.

With that the girls were out the door and in Jane's car looking for the sleaziest hotel around.

The car drove into a shabby hotel, Rendezvous. The passenger almost into a comatose state waived in and out of a sleep state.

"Babe, we're here." The vixen said as she walked out of the car and proceeded to open up the passenger's side door.

"Wha…huh?" Trent mumbled as she grabbed his wrists and helped him get his tall frame out of the smaller car.

"Stay here okay cutie?" She giggled, as she skipped off to the main desk. "Oh, how we are going to have fun tonight Trent." She said, leading him into a room labeled "114".

"I want you to know dis before we go inside." Trent slurred. Managing enough composure, the words slid out of his mouth. "I loveee youuuuuuuuu." I drug it out an awfully long time.

"Aw, babe. I love you too, more than you'll ever know." She said as she pulled him inside the room and shut the door. Then re-opened it to place a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle.

Jane and Daria looked up and down the street. Seeing not one hotel or motel.

"I've got it!" Jane exclaimed, thinking of the one time she had to have Trent pick her up there after a… study session. Yes, that's what she told Trent it was.

"Hmm? The answer to life?" Daria quipped, knowing was Trent was probably doing, and hoping that she was wrong.

"Rendezvous!" She cried, turned rapidly down the next street that wasn't a one-way.

"Hmmm. The hotel?" Daria said, pained by the thought of her boyfriend being there with that girl.

"Yes." Jane said sheepishly.

"Great" Daria said, as she layed her head on the seat behind her.

With that said, the pulled into the parking lot of a run down and probably cockroach infested hotel. Jane looked around the parking lot, and was thinking something awfully suspicious about the 88' grand prix sitting outside room 114. She ran over to it. Looked inside, and wild rage filed her eyes. She started beating the hell out of the door of the room.

"Jane! How do you even know he's in there?"

"It's this goddamn car Daria!" She shouted. Still persisting on the door, she heard a lock click, and she was ready to kill whoever answered it. The door opened, and a dark haired pierced vixen walked outside wearing nothing but a very interesting purple and black laced corset, with matching bottoms.

"Can we help you?" She spoke as she threw a condom wrapper on the ground outside.

Daria stood there in shock. It was true. She wasn't anything like her. And Trent wanted that badly.

"I'll kill you Monique."


	8. Chapter 7

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Read the first 6 chapters and you'll get a hint.**

"Go ahead and try." The barely dressed woman said. "My job's done here anyway. I knew Trent still had a thing for me." She said as she went inside temporarily and shut the door on Jane's face.

Fuming with anger for both Monique and Trent right now, she stared at the locked door. A thought popped into her head. _Daria_. She turned to see the girl of brick, back against the front bumper of her car, head in her hands and knees drawn up to her chin. The anger and devastation quickly changed to sorrow as she ran over to her best friend.

"Daria." She spoke softer than she ever had.

"I knew it from the beginning." She said, throat weak from the pain of the oncoming tears.

"No it's not like that Daria, he's drunk, people do stupid things." Jane tried comforting her friend.

"Jane just shut the hell up." Daria said, obviously taking her anger out on her best friend instead of her boyfriend. "Between you playing yenta, and Trent drinking his Jack, I don't know what to do or believe anymore." She said, as the short girl jumped up from her sitting position to go to the hotel room. She knocked, waiting for an answer. A flicker of metal and chains were heard, and then Monique herself answered, dressed as she was before the endeavor.

"It's good to see you figured out what those were for." Daria quipped, pointing at her very revealing clothes.

"You're too cute kid. What are you 17? 18? What's Trent doing with a child?" Monique said right back. Daria couldn't think of a comeback. She used her elbow instead.

It spoke pretty clear, knocking Monique right in the jaw. She staggered.

"Damn kid, pretty impressive swing. Go ahead and have your loser, I just wanted a quick screw." She said, as she slapped Daria's cheek softly, and with that she was in her car and leaving the hotel. Jane came over and put her arm around her.

"Nice bows amiga." She said, pointing to Daria's left elbow. Daria wasn't in the mood for talking. At least not to Jane, but there was a certain musician inside that she would love to throw a few words at. "You want me to come in with you?" Jane asked, as she looked around the parking lot for any possible witnesses of the elbow imprint Daria has just smashed into Monique's face.

"No. But thanks." She said, with not a single emotion in her voice, or in her face. Jane backed away as Daria entered the run down hotel room. Single bed with grimy sheets, floors that hadn't been vacuumed for at least a couple of months; she didn't even jump when a small rat flew from under the bed to outside the parking lot. In the bed laid a sleeping Trent. She felt no remorse for slamming her left fist into his calf.

"Ow, fuck Daria, wha-", he looked at her with her cruel eyes, her emotionless face and wondered, _what did I do now?_ He began to sit up; realizing that he was stark naked and Daria had most of his clothes in her hand. He closed his eyes and replayed the events of tonight. Then he proceeded to hit himself in the forehead with his palm. That girl outside of the club wasn't Daria. "Let me explain-", he began, interrupted almost immediately.

"Let me explain something to you Trent. I decide to stay here instead of going to college because I thought maybe, just maybe somewhere in that black hole of a heart you had, you did care about me." She started, eyes beginning to mist over. "I didn't care that we weren't together much, me with my studying and you with your band. I can see now who you were really with. She's the reason you didn't want me coming to the show tonight isn't she?"

"No, I-", he was cut off again.

"Sure Trent. You two were perfect for each other, two losers in a band that can't play worth shit, and who enjoy breaking hearts." Daria said, as she grabbed the last sock from the room and headed for the car. She passed Jane in an utter fury, but seeing all of Trent's clothes in her hand made up for just a tad bit of the anger she felt. She then wanted a turn at her brother.

"How could you do that to her?" Jane said, half sincere and half angry.

"Janey, I thought it was her in that alley." He said, trying to plead his defense.

"Yes. Daria often dresses up in clothes that don't fit, wears loads of makeup, and makes her hair a foot taller before she goes out." Jane snarled at her brother.

"I was wasted; I guess I just wanted it to be her so badly." Trent said, as he hung his head in shame.

"Trent," she began, as she sat on the bed with him, "Why didn't you want Daria coming tonight?" she said, begging for the real answer.

"Honestly?" He said, as he looked his sister shamefully in the eyes. Jane nodded. "The band and I were going to rehearse another song I wrote about her. Last time we tried it, it didn't really click. I wanted it to be perfect before she could see it, that's why I wanted you to come, you're her best friend, and you know her better than anyone." He said as he slid deeper into the dirty bedding.

Jane sat there in shock. All this fuss was over a song?

"I really wish you would have told me that. But that still doesn't give you any right to get drunk and sleep with your ex-girlfriend." Jane said in a much louder tone than she had before.

"I know that." He said then sighed.

"Trent just come back with us, Daria's still staying at our place, I think." Jane said, as she wondered what the Morgendorffer might do now that she and Trent were at odds.

"I'm naked." He said, pointing to his bare chest.

"Take the blanket, I really doubt anybody will even notice." She said as they both rose from their positions out into the car where a sad girl occupied the passenger seat. Trent looked longingly at her. He couldn't believe he had screwed this one up, and only a couple of weeks into this relationship.

"Daria, I kind of have to take this ass with me. We're related, unfortunately." She said as she threw a look at Trent, which made him feel even worse. He crawled in the backseat of the car, as Jane got in the driver's seat. The ignition was turned and the car ride home was eerily silent.

Arriving at Casa Lane, the three poured out from the car, and headed to the front door. Daria opened the door, and without a word to either of them, headed up to Jane's room. A Door was slammed and loud music was heard.

"God Jane, what have I done?" Trent said as he fell unto the couch, some of the liquor still in his head.

"You Screwed up something damn good, and from the looks of it, damn important to you." Jane said as she rummaged through a laundry pile for something for her brother. She threw a pair of black and grey boxers and a white t-shirt as his face.

"Talk to her for me, please?" he begged. Maybe if it came from his sister, she might listen better.

"I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising anything." Jane said as she waved her hands in front of her.

With that, Trent left the room, blanket and all. He headed up the stairs, as he saw Jane headed towards the kitchen. He assumed she was making Daria tea, chamomile with a small drop of honey. It was her favorite. He sighed at the thought of remembering the little things, yet messing it up so massively. He thought about peaking in to see Daria, but it would only make him feel like more of an ass he figured. He then went into his pit of a room and remembered the fond memories he had of Daria in this room, when they were dating, and even before they had begun. He began to miss her, even though only a wall separated them. He knew it was much more than that.

Jane held two glasses of a steaming beverage, and carefully walked up the stairs with them. She pushed her door open with her foot, to see Daria red-eyed and emotionless. She set the tea down, and began to speak with her friend.

"Daria, are you okay?" she said, the cliché question to everyone.

"Jane. Your brother just slept with his ex, when he supposedly cared about me. I have to say I've seen better days." Daria then reached for the steaming cup of hot tea, she ten thought seriously about throwing it into her face, better yet, Trent's.

"Maybe there's something that you should know about tonight." Jane said, hoping and praying that what Trent said was true about the reasoning behind Daria's missing invitation.

"Gee, did he sleep with my sister too?" Daria's head jerked towards Jane's. Jane hadn't seen her like this, ever. Even within almost 3 years of friendship, she'd never seen her so vulnerable, defensive and dare she say it? Heartbroken.

"No, he told me that he wanted me to come to listen to his new song tonight. You know a mushy rock ballad about you, and he didn't tell me that at first…" Jane continued on with the story, explaining that since Daria did show up the liquor would clear his mind; he didn't plan on losing it. After the entire conversation was done, the girls became very quiet, only slight sipping noises were heard when one of them took a sip of the bitterly sweet tea.

"Maybe you should give him a chance to talk to you." Jane broke the silence.

Daria sighed, knowing that eventually they would have to talk again. She couldn't avoid him forever, especially if she was temporarily living in his household. She put the tea on Jane's night stand and stood up; she paced slowly to the door and out into the hallway. She peaked into the small crack left open by Trent's door. He was awake, seemingly staring off into space. She knocked. Trent's eyes never left the slightly cracked paint on his wall.

"I'm here." He said, in a solemn voice. Sniffing in deeply, either he had just done cocaine or he had just finished crying. Knowing Trent, it could be either.

"Can we talk?" Daria said, as she opened the door a little further to see that it was the latter of the two. His eyes were barely open and bloodshot, and the tear lines down his cheek were the last clue.

He looked up at the beautiful girl about to enter his room, the girl he'd let down, the girl that he'd betrayed in one of the worst ways possible, the girl that no matter what happened, she'd probably never forgive him.


	9. Chapter 8

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?  
****Chapter 8  
****Disclaimer: Need I go on with this?**

"Yeah Daria, please come in." Trent said, as he discreetly smudged a tear away from his right eye as he picked up his guitar from the other side of his bed, and motioned for her to sit down.

"No, I'd rather stand." Spoke the girl, vulnerable as ever, as she wanted to show him how badly he hurt her. "I'm not Monique, Trent." She began as she rested her back against the wall closest to the door, easy for a quick get away. "In fact, we're polar opposites. You can't just screw me over and expect me to come crawling back. I'm not desperate, I'm not Quinn." She said.

Trent let a ghost of a smile take charge of his mouth. She was right though, he and Monique broke up and got back together so often after one of them cheated that he hadn't been faithful to a girl in a while. He and Jesse joked that it was the musician's lifestyle to find a cute and willing girl to go home with for the night, but that had been before, before he met this intelligent, cute, yet somewhat bitter girl that tugged at his heartstrings just right.

"I know." Were the only two words that Trent could seem to spit out. He sat there waiting for that beautiful cynic to yell, to scream, to hit him with anything she could find and tell him how much of a loser he was, but she stayed very quiet.

Daria hadn't ever had this happen to her. She'd never been cheated on, granted, she understood why he did it, the piercings, the bod, the same attitude as Trent. Maybe, she thought, it was time to come to truths with herself, Monique and Trent belonged together. As the thought crossed her mind, that sting behind her eyes became more apparent, but she wasn't going to give Trent the pleasure of breaking her down.

"I think maybe this was for the best." Daria spoke in a soft tone; she sighed and then left the room without a goodbye, or explanation.

"Don't go, please!" Trent spoke up, but the girl was gone before the last words were spoken. He sat there in the dark room with no ambition to get up and turn any lights on. The one girl he had genuinely cared about was gone, maybe for good. He picked up his trusty friend and strummed a few chords, melancholy slow chords.

"How'd it go?" Jane said, a little leery on how the question might affect her friend.

"He can screw her whenever he feels is necessary." Daria spoke, and buried her head in her friend's grey pillow.

"You're okay with that? You've wanted him ever since you met him? You got a metal bar shoved through your navel for him, you—" Jane was cut off.

"I know. I'm not okay with this, I cared about him a lot. But I'm not okay with him sleeping with his ex girlfriends." Daria said as she rolled over on her back and put her hands behind her mane of hair.

"Okay, so Trent gets the Lifetime A-Sleaze-Ment Award, I know that. I feel for you, the years of work I put in to try to get you two together worked, and then he flaked out on you. Plus, I'm related to him." She said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple tubes of black paint and squirted a good amount of their contents onto the canvas. A knock was heard at Jane's door.

"Hmm, who is it?" She said, obviously knowing who it was.

"Janey, can I just come in? I want another chance to apologize. To both of you." The low raspy voice spoke from behind the door. Jane looked over at Daria who shrugged, letting Jane know this was her choice to whether or not she should let him inside of her room.

"Come in jackass." She said flatly, and grabbed a brush from the floor to stop the black paint from running off the canvas. The door opened, and Trent walked in. He made sure to keep a distance from both of the girls he'd hurt. He had realized that not only did he let Daria down, he'd let down his sister too.

"I, uhm." He started, and realized that he hadn't planned out anything to say. In fact, as of right now he was speechless. Only one thing floated through his head, get Daria back. "Give me on more chance Daria." He said as he looked her in the eye. Their gaze met for only a short time period, before her eyes darted away onto the wall in front of her.

"Why? So you can find another ex to sleep with?" She wasn't going to give in, but those eyes made her wish that she would.

"And I'm out of this." Jane said, as she glanced at her canvas, nodded in approval and wiped her cheek, leaving a smudge of black paint behind. She left the room, closed the door, and perched up against its wooden frame.

"Daria, if I could, I would spend the rest of my life making this up to you." He said. He wanted to prove more than anything that he could be that guy that made Daria weak in the knees.

"I don't think sleeping counts as making anything up to someone." Daria shot back. She wanted to be sweet or, at least sweet in her own terms but she couldn't. She needed Trent to know that she was serious, and that she was completely devastated. Trent blinked at the severity of her words, although she was right, he was a loser.

"I'm sorry. More sorry than I've ever been, even sorrier than I was when I broke Jesse's guitar strap the night of a performance." He instantly realized that what he had said would mean nothing to Daria.

"I'm glad to know that you think more of me than a guitar strap." Daria's sarcasm never faltered, especially now. Trent was getting frustrated, it seemed everything that he did was making it worse.

"DamnitDaria!" He screamed, obviously startling the fragile girl who jumped slightly. He calmed, and continued. "I'm sorry, I will spend everyday making this up to you. Whatever it takes, I'll do it." Trent said pleadingly, as he gave her a nod and happened to glance at Jane's work. It was a trophy, all black, with an all black figure on top, resembling Trent's frame, and on the bottom was written "Winner of the Lifetime A-Sleaze-Ment Award goes to: Trent Lane!" And underneath it was a black heart. He sighed as he opened the door, and Jane fell in.

"I'm just not as coordinated as I used to be I guess." Jane said, as she brushed off her knees that she had landed on. Trent left without another word said.

"I think I have to call Raft." Daria said as she sighed as she picked up the receiver. She dialed the numbers and was soon talking to her admissions representative Lynn Boyle.

"Hello, Lynn Boyle speaking?" the kindhearted women spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, hi, this is Daria Morgendorffer. I was wondering if you had any way of getting me into school before October." The girl spoke into the receiver. Soon there were a lot of thank you's and okay's being spoke. Daria hung the phone up and looked over at Jane, who was basking in the glory of her trophy painting.

"Well, they can get me in on Friday. I'll be a little behind, but they said with my high school GPA catching up wouldn't be that hard to do." Daria said. She sat down on Jane's bed and her floor became the coolest thing to stare at.

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Jane said, hinting at maybe forgiving her brother would be another thing she could consider.

"Yes. It's what I need to do. I need to get the hell out of this place." She said, as she fell back on Jane's bed and removed her glasses, rubbing her tired eyes. Jane shrugged, she figured Daria wouldn't forgive this easy, hell, especially not her brother.

"Well I understand completely. I need to get out of this house, I'm going out with Mitch." Jane said as she brushed her hands on her shorts.

"You and him are still together?" Daria asked, guessing that she was too caught up with her life and Trent, she had neglected her best friend.

"Eh, not together. Just hanging out. Same ole' same ole'." She said as she left the room, shouting something from downstairs about the time she'd be home, Daria hadn't heard it. She did, however, hear a rustle from the room next door, and then footsteps. She stared at the door waiting for someone to knock, and then someone did.

"Yeah?" She said, not bothering to get up.

"Can I uhm, come in?" a sultry voice said from behind the door.

"Would it matter if I said no?" the hiss of sarcasm was a sting to his heart. He opened the door anyway. "Yeah, I figured it wouldn't." She said, as she sat up, facing the lost looking musician.

"I over heard you and Janey, I guess you're going to college soon." Trent said, as he put his hands in his pockets to resist from holding her, willing her to stay here.

"Uhm, yeah. Couple of days actually." She said as she glanced down at his bare feet.

"I just wanted to give you something, to like remember me by or whatever." He tried to keep his calm, he tried to hold back everything he was feeling. In his pocket he drew out a black and purple pick seemingly warn down fairly well, and handed it to Daria.

"Wow. A pick." Daria said lips acidic with her bitter sarcasm.

"Was the first pick I bought as soon as I got my first guitar. I freak out when I lose it. But I know it will be safe with you." Trent said as he let himself get caught up in her amber eyes. He wanted so bad to hold onto her and not let her leave. To let his hands find hers. To kiss those lips that spoke such harsh words. To love her and have her love him back.

"That's really nice of you Trent." Daria remembered when he had lost this pick one day. Her and Jane were upstairs watching Sick, Sad World and he ran into the room almost pulling his hair out. He looked underneath everything, almost throwing Daria and Jane off the bed to check under the covers, even forcing the length of his body underneath Jane's bed. Eventually he had found it, it had been in one of his pant's pockets.

"I hope you know something Daria." Trent began, he hadn't been this close to her in a while. He sat beside her. He cautiously wrapped his left arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer. Her arms and neck seemed stiff, but she wasn't pulling away from him. "I care about you more than you'll ever know." He said as he kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to slap him and run away, but she didn't.

"I still care about you too." Daria admitted reluctantly of course, but if she was to leave in 2 days, she may as well come out with the truth before she leaves. "But you can't expect me to come crawling back when you screw up." Daria stated, making sure he knew that.

"I don't want you to crawl back." Trent began. Daria looked up at him confused. "I'm the one who's crawling back, I need you around Daria. You make me feel, I don't know, but I like it, a lot." He said.

"Well you make me feel, I don't know too." Daria smirked. She didn't want to forgive him, but she had to. He meant so much to her, so so much and she didn't want to lose that. He squeezed the girl in his arms and sighed a long sigh, he rested his head on hers when an idea popped in his head. He quickly got up.

"I have to go find something." He exclaimed.

"Uhm, okay?" Daria said, quite startled by his facial expression.

"I'll be back soon, maybe, well probably not. I don't know, I'll see you later Daria." He said, he headed for the door, but quickly turned around and grabbed Daria by the arms and kissed her passionately.


	10. Chapter 9

Is It Graduation Yet

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other 8 chapters :D**

**A/N: Sorry it took me forEVER to write this chapter. I was having a little bit of difficulty trying to figure out how to lead it into the last chapter. Yes. It's official, the last chapter will be the ending. This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, but it's really the only thing that I could do to make it lead into the next chapter. Once you guys read Chapter 10 you'll understand. Well sorry for the wait! Here it is. Chapter 9. Reviews are AMAZING 3**

"How often does he act like that?" Daria said, as she walked next to Jane on their daily journey to Pizza King.

"Never before, unless you count the time Mystik Spiral's "Icebox Woman" was in the top 10,000 songs on myspace." Jane shrugged, knowing something was up with her narcoleptic brother. The walked into the pizza joint, ordered themselves a pie and sat down.

"So you really forgave him?" Jane asked, chewing on the straw extending from her drink.

"Yeah, people make mistakes, plus I couldn't leave with a guilty conscience." Dari said as she looked down at her drink.

"Ms. Morgendorffer has a conscience?" Jane joked, it didn't get much of a reaction out of her friend. With that their pizza was set down in between them, and the quickly got into eating. Nothing was said until Trent walked in and hurriedly sat next to Daria. He was sickeningly happy.

"Eat a bad gummy worm?" Daria asked.

"Nope, I'm good right now." Trent said as he looked at the beautiful girl next to him, if only she knew. His chin rested on his left fist as he got lost looking into space while the girls eyed him suspiciously.

"Anyway, so do you need help getting your stuff re-packed?" Jane asked as she finished her fifth slice of greasy goodness.

"Any help I could use, I'm leaving tomorrow at 8." She said, which seemed to awaken Trent out of his daze.

"You're still leaving?" He said, almost shocked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Daria asked, interested.

"Nope, not at all." Trent said as he kissed her on the cheek and vacated his seat. After outside the door, he hurried out of eye space and lit up a cigarette. _Damn, I haven't had one of these since the night of…_ he thought to himself and sighed, as he walked down the street. He knew Daria would be shocked, be completely blown away. Damn, that mean he had to get up early, or late if he didn't sleep. He would be the last thing that Daria sees before she leaves. He would make sure she wouldn't forget him, she couldn't after what he'd have in store.

Hours later, Jane and Daria were in Jane's room throwing clothes into large cardboard boxes that were scattered around her room.

"Ever thought about donating to charity?" Jane asked, looking at the 3 full boxes and the mound of clothes still in the middle of her floor.

Daria didn't say anything; she was packing intently, yet at the same time, quite slowly. Tomorrow she would be a Raft girl, and the Lane's would be a part of her past. Not for very long, assuming that Jane would get up to BFAC by the spring semester, but what about Trent? Her boyfriend. He would probably still be here picking up dust in that cavern he called a room. Maybe he would come out for a visit every now and then, to catch up with his sister and his girlfriend, but it wouldn't be often.

Daria sighed as she sat down on the smaller pile of clothes in her friend's room.

Jane noticed and looked down at her, but continued packing.

"Everything okay?" She asked, somewhat concerned but also somewhat sure that this had to do with her brother.

"Raft is about 3 hours from here." Daria stated.

"If you're worried about the drive you can-" Jane was cut off.

"I'm not worried about the drive, but…" Daria thought, and decided she had to continue, "Do you think Trent will ever bother to come out and visit?"

"You're sounding suspiciously like Quinn… if she could keep a guy for longer than a couple of dates."

"I'm just worried, that's all. I'll be there, and he'll be here. He's going to be with Monique you know." Daria said matter-of-factly.

"Not if I'm around." Jane said as she sat beside her best friend and tried to give her some hope that that jackass she found attractive would still be there for her when she is in college.

"Yeah..." Daria spoke as she trailed off into her own world for a minute. She pictured the day she had first met Trent, they were creating a barricade against the front door of the Lanes' house. Sitting against the couch her and Trent had begun to talk about something, she couldn't remember, she was looking at all the metal hanging from his ears. Jane's parents rarely left money for the mortgage, and this was one of the times, so the foreclosure agency was pounding on the door. When the beating had stopped, she had looked over and seen that this boy had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but smile a short smile, for some reason this tugged at a part of her that she hadn't realized she had and she enjoyed that feeling.

"-- about it?" Jane finished, but soon realized that Daria hadn't heard a thing she had said. Jane nudged her friend with her elbow, and it seemed she had knocked her friend out of the clouds. "You okay tiger?" Jane joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she curled up in Jane's grey blankets, and slowly let herself drift into a sleep state.

"Daria?" a voice asked, her eyes darted around for a source of the voice, even though she could recognize it anywhere.

"Trent?" She said, it was dark; apparently Jane had left and turned off the lights.

"I just want you to know something, and I always want you to know this." Trent spoke in a quiet voice and took hold of Daria's hands tightly in his. "No matter how far away, no matter the distance, you'll always be right here." He said, as he drew both of her hands up towards his chest, right on top of his heart.

"Wow. I never thought you could be romantic." Daria said, as she realized what she had just said "I mean, I hoped, but I never believed it." She said, realizing that it still didn't sound all that great.

"Believe it." Trent said as he grabbed her in a warm embrace and stole a few kisses. "I love you Daria Morgendorffer." He said, as he backed away from her.

"I love you too Trent Lane." She said, reaching out for him, but not finding him. "Where are you?" she spoke, fearing he had left her already.

"I'm down here." He said, as the lights flickered on and there he was alright. On one knew with a shimmering band in a velvet case. Daria gasped.

"Trent?!" She asked almost amazed. She knew he hadn't had a lot of money, and she was wondering how he'd gotten this expensive diamond band.

"I want to be with you forever, and I can't lose you again. You're my everything, and I'm just hoping to be your anything." He said, as he continued. "Daria Morgendorffer, will you be my wife?" He said, as Daria's eyes flew open as quickly as possible, she reached down towards the shining stone, and placed it on her left finger and could not find her voice. She could only whisper

"Yes." She said, as Trent jumped from his knees and grabbed a hold of the beautiful girl in his arms. A faint beeping was heard in the background as they continued to embrace until the beeping became more apparent and much louder. Daria was trying to hush it as much as she could in her mind, but it wouldn't stop.

Her eyes flashed open. It was Jane's alarm she had set for 6:30 in the morning. She reached over and slammed the snooze button as she laid back down and sighed heavily.

"And that's what you would call a dream." Daria shrugged and let her eyes close for another 7 minutes before the annoying beeping would more than likely ruin another good dream.


	11. Chapter 10

**Is It Graduation Yet?**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, read the first nine chapters and you'll get the drift.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Don't kill me once you read the ending. :D**

The auburn haired girl woke up from a dream filled sleep, to glance at the clock. 6:42 am. She had hit the snooze button twice, knowing that if she had hit it once more she would be late getting off to Raft. She also figured that since Jesse and Trent were narcoleptic, she had better call her parents and see if they could give her a ride up there, or maybe she could manipulate them to give her the extra car for her college experiences. Whichever she could do, she'd have to get up and out of bed first.

She looked around, apparently Jane had packed the rest of her stuff into a variety of boxes and black bags, saving her some time. She headed to the phone and dialed her number.

Endless rings later and annoying "Hiiiiii, you've reached the Morgandorffer residence…" Well plan B was down, cab it was.

She contacted the cab company in her neighborhood, and they would be here around 8:30 which was fine, a little late, but fine nevertheless. She knew that they weren't going to see much of a tip out of her though.

She quickly hurried to the shower, still thinking that this was like her house, and that Quinn would be banging the door down anytime to get ready for her many suitors. She then slowed herself down a bit, to enjoy a shower for once, knowing that Jane would barely be up in time to see her off, and she honestly didn't even know if Trent was going to be awake at all.

30 minutes later, Daria was dressed and she left off to Jane's room to wake her friend up. Pizza for breakfast sounded awfully good right now. She shook her friend awake, but her friend wasn't having it. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head.

"Get your ass up Lane." Daria spoke loudly into her friends' ear.

"God Daria, what time is it?" She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"About 7:30, let's get some food before I leave."

"Just get it delivered, I don't feel like walking anywhere today. At least not this early." She said as she drifted quickly back to sleep.

Daria grabbed the telephone, made a quick call to pizza king, and then went upstairs to check on Trent. Sleeping, and snoring, loudly. She sighed, wondering if she should wake him up to eat when the pizza got here. She closed the door on his room quietly and headed downstairs to watch some TV and make sure she heard the door when the pizza guy came. She soon noticed herself dozing off, in and out of a rough sleep. She saw these horrible images, of herself leaving and nobody saying goodbye. Others such as Jane putting her bags in the trunk of the cab, and the cab running her over, then she had the same dream about Trent. She also had one about her first few hours at Raft, she was sitting there wondering when the perfect time to call Trent would be, and he was out with Monique at Axel's, getting some rather interesting piercings done. Emphasis on the interesting part. If the pizza man hasn't knocked on the door at that precise moment, she wouldn't know what she would have dreamt next. She got herself up off the couch and answered the door. It wasn't the pizza man.

"You wanted a cab right?" the short fat raspy voiced man said.

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't coming until 8:30 or so." Daria spoke, wondering if this was another dream of hers, she glanced down at her arm and pinched near her wrist. She didn't awake form a slumber, nor did this man leave the door.

"Sorry babe, everyone was busy from 8 on, the cab business is thriving, you can't just call anytime and have a cab show up at your house ya know." The man said matter-of-factly.

"Mmhm. That's why I did it this morning correct?" Daria shot back. The short man became very uncomfortable, but very aware why he was here.

"Okay missy, get your ass in the cab." He shot back at her as he waddled back to the bright yellow sedan.

"I told you, I am not going to leave until 8:30, get your times right dwarf." She said as she huffed back into the house, and the short man followed her.

"Well don't you have a pleasant attitude? Listen here smartass, nobody can make it at 8:30, it's either you come with me now, or you don't leave till tomorrow."

Daria stood there and contemplated what to do. Neither of the narcoleptic Lanes were awake yet. She sighed, and nodded to the cab driver. He shook his head in response and headed back to the cab, and turned the engine one, and waited for the girl to get her bags and whatever else she might have.

"Don't worry, I don't need help." She said to the overweight cabby, but none was heard, he was blasting "Karma Chameleon" and rocking out. Or at least, in his mind he was.

She slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Jane's room. She glanced at the 5 boxes and a few black trash bags bulging with clothes, and whatever else she threw into them. She made several trips back and forth from Jane's room to the cab. Eventually the pizza guy showed up, but Daria had lost any and all appetite that she had had at all. She put the box on an end table by the front door, and closed the door behind her.

"You about ready to go?" the cab driver asked, with a noticeable change of voice.

"I.." Daria began as she looked up to Jane's bedroom window, then glanced back to the ground, and then reached for the handle of the yellow vehicle.

"DARIA!" a voice shouted from the house. "WAIT!"

"I'll be back." Daria said to the portly fellow who was still jamming to classic 80's tunes, and doubted that he had even heard her say a thing. She turned to see a jet black haired friend open the door and hurry to the cab, with a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Can't even say so-long amiga?" Jane said as she bit off half of the slice she had in her left hand.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. This ass of a cab driver showed up early and rushed me out of the house, but now that you're here, so-long", Daria said dryly, Jane would be meeting up with her in Boston a few months from now, she would be going to BFAC and enrolling in the spring semester.

Jane grabbed her in for a hug, Daria jumped.

"Come on, we're friends. A hug won't kill anything." Jane said as she let go of her friend, who looked absolutely crushed.

"Yeah, I know." She began, "Did you happen to wake Trent?" Daria looked hopeful, and Jane looked morose.

"I tried; I told him that you were leaving." She started. "He said he'd get up and say goodbye in a few." They both looked towards the door, and nothing. Daria looked to the ground, and opened the door to the cab.

"I can't wait anymore, so just tell him I'm sorry." Daria rushed herself into the backseat of the obnoxiously colored car.

Jane ran from the cab into the house, and up the stairs faster than she had in her entire life. Trent was awake, and eating a piece of pizza.

"TRENT!" Jane yelled.

"Yeah?" He spoke, his voice very scratchy from sleeping.

"Daria's leaving." Jane said, pulling her brother's arm.

"I know, I'm going to wait till her parents pick her up and everything." Trent said as he gobbled down the slice of pizza.

Jane heard the car engine rev, and she pulled Trent harder, who eventually got up and grabbed a box from the top of his stereo before he went downstairs to say goodbye. They hurried out the front door to see the car on it's way to Boston. Jane was waving as if Daria could see her, and Trent stood there realizing that he had missed his chance completely to say goodbye. Full of rage and anger he threw the box onto the ground into a puddle and stormed inside to write a song.

"Trent, don't be so hard on yourself…" Jane tried to comfort him, but realized that he should be that hard on himself. She picked up the box out of the puddle, and opened it. Although on the outside it clearly stated "Don't Open till Boston" She shrugged, and pulled the letter out that was written. It was folded about twenty times, and had some odd blue stain on it.

Daria,

It took me a lot of time to write this. I'm not so great with putting words together unless they're in a song, but I'm going to try. The day you leave I'm going to be the saddest person in the world. You and I have grown very close throughout the last few months you were here. You've changed me Daria. You've changed everything about me, you've made me a better person, and I really appreciate that. I wanted to write you this, because I'll never have the balls to say it all in person. Daria Morgendorffer, you're my life, my love, and everything around me. I wish you could have stayed here a tad bit longer, but I know you have college like stuff to get to. I'm giving you something that I really hope you keep. It's my mom's, and when I was about 11 my dad and I picked it out for her, shes not a fan of wearing it on trips anymore, but I hope that you'll wear it. And maybe someday, wear it for real. But, I have to get up early tomorrow to wish you off, so I love you, and I'll be seeing you soon.

-Trent

"Wearing what?" Jane said as she looked back in the box, and she moved what appeared to be shredded pieces of paper, and saw something sparkle. She took the object and her mouth dropped.

Inside the box was an anniversary ring given to their mother, by their father on their 15th anniversary of their marriage. Jane smiled, even her brother could be somewhat romantic. In an almost, kind of, maybe, sorta way of asking Daria to someday, maybe, eventually becoming his wife.

She sighed and picked of the piece of paper, folded it back into the miniscule rectangle that Trent had, and placed it back in the box, and replaced the cover.

"She'll get this, someway, somehow, she'll get this." Jane smirked, and went back inside the house to finish eating the pizza that Daria had ordered this morning, and work on a scheme.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Yes. I'm pretty sure most of you are either screaming at me through the computer, or banging your fists in fury. But this is how my story will end. Sequel? Maybe. If I get enough reviews? Definitely. Sorry it took me FOREVER to write this last chapter, I had some difficulty with what Trent was going to do, etc. But right now I want to thank some people : ****Shiva the Sarcastic, beanbag8888, angeldreamer21, yokonyomi398, Brittanyfayeee, stargirl85, Dark Kuno, and Prixilady for reviewing my story. And I hope that you guys still liked it even though it's over!**


End file.
